The Triton
by Shads the Shads
Summary: "Listen here buddy, you picked on the wrong guild to begin a fight with. I don't care what the reason behind, I don't care who you are, Saint or Enemy, if you lay a finger on my family, I will obliterate you to pieces!"
1. Chapter 1

Year 766, Early Fall

"Hey, Get up!" A voice broke the silence of the peaceful morning, as a young boy laying down on the ground, groaned getting his ground off the hard, concrete floor.

"Huh? What do you want..?" The boy who had just awaken up spoke, rubbing his eyes and looking at the other boy. The other boy looked around to be five and wore a red t-shirt with a lightning logo in the middle, paired with blue shorts in the bottom.

"Why are you sleeping out here? Don't you have a family?" The other boy spoke, sitting down next to the other.

The other boy, wearing black pants and a gray t-shirt looked at the red shirted boy and sighed "Family? The heck is a family?"

"What? You don't know what a family is?"

"No. I was raised by a dragon named Aquos."

…

"Wait what?" The boy said, breaking the silence "You're saying that you were raised by a dragon? Are you out of your mind?"

The other boy replied with a shrug, starting to look around. Then his eyes widened, as he frantically looked around once more. "Wait. Where the heck am I? This is not Brown Forest."

"Brown Forest? That's like all the way to the east. This is Magnolia."

"Magnolia?"

"Yeah, Magnolia. You never heard of Magnolia?"

"No, why would I have?"

"This town is where the famous guild, Fairy Tail is at!"

"Fairy Tail? That just doesn't make sense at all. Fairies don't have tails."

"HEY! You don't know that!" The red shirted boy, stood up, crossing his arms, shouting in an angry tone. "Fairy Tail is one of the strongest and coolest guild out of them all!"

The other boy sighed, rolling his eyes "Yeah yeah… Whatever."

"And I'm going to join the guild next year!" The other boy grinned

"What's a guild anyway?"

"You don't know what a guild is either? Sheesh. A guild is where mages gather and do missions and other cool stuff!"

"That's cool." The boy said flatly, looking at the water stream downwards

"But Fairy Tail is different! They treat each other like as if they're real family! That's why I want to join Fairy Tail!"

"But don't you have to be a mage to join Fairy Tail or whatever?"

"I am a mage!"

The other boy raised his eyebrow in disbelief "You are? What magic do you use?"

"Here! I'll show you!" The yellow haired boy smiled as sparks of lightning charged around his fist. Soon the young boy hit a small boulder next to him, shattering it to pieces.

"Woah. That's cool. You're a lightning mage"

"I know right? Hey, are you a mage too then?"

"Sort of. Aquos told me I'm some sort of dragon slayer."

"Woah, that sounds cool. Do you kills dragons and stuff?"

"No, not really."

"Is there a specific element you use or are you a swordsman or something?"

"Yeah. I practice Water Dragon Slayer magic."

"Want to show me how it works?"

"Sure. I guess." The boy said looking at the water and started to move the water upwards with his own will.

"Woah, that's so cool. I gotta tell my grandpa and father about it!"

"I guess. But Aquos can do it so much better." The other boy said chuckling.

"If we pair up together, we would be unstoppable! No one can win against water and lightning paired up! They'll get electrocuted!"

The two boys chuckled on, as time had already passed by few hours. The two's conversation was surely interesting, talking about what they liked doing, who their role model was and all sorts of stuff.

"Hey, do you want to join the guild with me?"

"What? I barely met you and you want me to join the guild all of a sudden? Don't you think you're rushing things?"

The yellow haired boy shrugged "So? It's always better to do it together."

A sigh came out of the other boy, but he formed a small smile "...I'll think about it."

"Come on, please? It'll be so much fun and we can go on all sorts of adventure and become really strong!"

"That does sound fun."

"Yeah right? We'll be like the unstoppable duo of Fairy Tail!" The blond mage grinned as if his smile was going to reach all the way to his ears.

"Fine. I'll join with you." The other boy chuckled as the blond mage quickly hugged him.

"Oh, what's your name anyway?" The blond mage asked

"Uh… Duryn." The boy said "And you?"

"Laxus!" Another voice yelled out, catching the attention of the blond young boy. "It's time to go home!" A short, old man shouted out from the other side of the street walk.

"Coming, grandpa!" The boy shouted back as he looked back at Duryn and smiled "Sorry I gotta go now! I'll see you later!" He said, as he began to run towards the old man.

Duryn waved his hand goodbye as he smiled. This was just the beginning of a new friendship just like Aquos had told him to make new friends.

The boy sighed, looking back at the water watching his reflection. "Aquos? Where are you?" He thought out aloud, hoping for a response. However, as expected, nothing returned his question as the young boy sighed and began to walk towards the other direction.

Meanwhile, Brown Forest.

A gigantic, blue dragon laid in the middle of the forest, covered with blood and scars all over it's body. The dragon took deep but slow breaths, looking around it's surroundings.

 _Sorry my boy, looks like I'm not going to make it._ The dragon thought, and slowly stood back on it's feet. The dragon smiled, closing his eyes as it thought of when it first met the young boy.

 _Flashback_

" _I want to be strong so I can protect people I love and find my Mom and Dad!" Young Duryn shouted at the gigantic blue dragon, towering over him._

 _The dragon looked down "Listen here kiddo, you're bothering my meal time."_

" _Teach me how to be strong and I'll leave you be!"_

" _Kiddo, you have no power in you. I doubt you'll make it alive before my first drill ends."_

" _So? At least I tried." The boy smiled as the dragon raised its eyebrow and smirked_

" _You're a courageous, compassionate young boy. Fine I shall teach you the ways of the Water Dragon."_

 _End Flashback_

Aquos roared loudly as another dragon soon roared. Aquos smiled a little as it closed its eyes as a giant, dark energy approached the blue dragon.

 _Now Listen my boy. When I first met you, there was nothing special about you. You were just like any other regular boy. There was nothing extraordinary aura from you. There was no legends about your coming and you weren't destined to do great things. I leave you with everything that I have taught you. There are no riches waiting for you. There isn't any secrets about you. You are you and nothing more than a compassionate, courageous boy._ The dragon smiled, a tear falling out its eye _But do not worry my son. There is no path set out for you, so anything you accomplish, anything you become… It will all truly be your own._

The blue dragon once again roared as the giant dark magic energy crashed down the dragon, obliterating the forest and ultimately greatly injuring the dragon.

 _Duryn… My last wish is… That you can find your family and live happily no matter who you are._ The dragon heaved it's final breath, slowly closing it's eyes as death had fallen onto it.

Duryn felt a shock in his body, listening to the dragon's last words as he turned around in the direction towards the forest.

"A-Aquos!" The young boy cried out, beginning to run towards the direction of the forest.

 _I am proud of you._ A voice echoed through the boy's head, stopping him in his track as he covered his eyes with his arm, wiping away the tears.

"I won't let you down, Aquos." Duryn smiled and turned back once more, walking away from the forest's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! It's Shads here. If you enjoyed the story, please consider leaving a review or even a follow! It helps me out so much that people like the story that I write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all credits go towards Mashima-san. Except for Duryn :P**

* * *

Year x778, Tenrou Islands.

It was a quiet, peaceful day at the Tenrou Islands. The sun was shining bright as the ocean seemed quieter than ever. Soon, sounds of footsteps were heard from the islands as a voice shouted.

"I'm coming for you!" The voice growled as the shadowy, tall, and muscular figure jumped across the trees.

"Heh," A voice chuckled also jumping across the trees of the Tenrou Islands. He was tall and muscular just like the other person, seemingly chasing him.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Ergh…" The one who was running away, fell down from the trees after crashing head first into a tree. He laid flatly onto the ground, panting as he tried to recollect himself. Slowly, he got up, rubbing his hand on his forehead. When the pain evened out, the young man looked around the forest "Damn it… I need to find one before he does."

He glanced towards his left, finding a small dark totem that looked like the Fairy Tail Insignia.

 _There it is!_ The young man grinned _Thanks Tree!_ He said approaching the totem slowly.

However, the same young man who had been chasing the poor man, appeared right in front of him, with a smirk that he hated so much.

He had yellow, slicked back hair, with its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some fell down forwards to his forehead. He also had a distinct, lightning bolt shaped scar and much alike his grandfather, had dark circle around his eyes. And if you haven't already guessed who this young man was, he was also wearing the latest edition of his sound pod.

"Hey, I found it first!" The other young man growled. He had brown faux hawk hair, pointing upwards and an apparent vertical scar on his left eye making him half blind. Wearing a grey shirt under a dark leather jacket with the Fairy Tail insignia on it's back, he also had a pair of baggy brown jeans.

"So? Doesn't mean, you picked it up." The yellow haired mage smirked, picking up the totem with his hand.

The brown haired mage closed his other remaining eye and heaved a heavy sigh. "I am so killing you later Laxus…" He muttered

"You better find it before someone else does." Laxus commented, still having the smirk on his face. "You know, the more you talk to me, the less chance you're becoming a S-Class."

"Yeah yeah, I know." The other mage rolled his right eye, beginning to walk away to find the last remaining totem.

"Egad!" The man with the leather jacket tripped over a pile of leaves as the lightning mage sweatdropped.

"Oy oy…"

"I'm okay!" The young man jumped up quickly adjusting his one eyesight that he had.

He sighed, searching through the pile of leaves that he had just tripped over. Soon his eyes widened in joy, as he held up the last totem. "Found it!"

Laxus smirked, crossing his arms "I'll race you to where the old man is. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for a day."

"Oh you're on." The other young man smirked, complete certain that he wasn't going to lose to that cocky bastard this time.

Soon the two, charged themselves up in their own respective elements. Laxus being lightning and the other being water. With a count of three, the two disappeared out of sights, quickly rushing to where Makarov was waiting for contestants to come back with the 3 totems that were scattered throughout the island.

Makarov sighed, closing his eyes for some rest. It was going to be a little while for the contestants to come back. But boy he was wrong. After slowly opening his eyes up, he saw two young males, fighting against each other to give Makarov the first totem.

Taking the two totems at the same time and placing them on top of a stump. He looked at the two. One had a huge red mark on his forehead and branches, leaves on his hair while the other looked like he was about to faint any second.

"Duryn, Laxus you two pass this round." The old man sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for the last participant to arrive.

"We know that old man. We want to know, who won the race!" Laxus said, being really eager about it.

"No one did, but if you really want to know, Duryn won the race by half a second." The old man said chuckling look at his grandson's reaction.

"Uh listen about that bet we made…" Laxus said, trying not to look at Duryn in the eyes.

"What, you're gonna go back on your words?" Duryn asked, with an apparent grin.

"Never!" The lightning mage shouted

Makarov chuckled at the two boys as he saw a young scarlet haired mage walking out of the forest with a totem on her hand.

"Here you are, Master." The scarlet haired female said handing Makarov the last totem. She looked about to be thirteen and wore full armor except for her head.

"Thank you, my dearly." Makarov said and put the last totem on the stump. Soon, he jumped off where he was sitting, and looked at the three remaining contestants.

"Now for the final stage… It will be a fighting competition." Makarov said, closing his eyes, and nodding. "Erza you will be going against-"

Cut off by the girl, she smiled shrugging "I forfeit."

Makarov raised an eyebrow as well as the other two contestants.

"Erza, you're never the one to forfeit. Is there something wrong?" Makarov asked in worry as Laxus and Duryn stood in the background, nodding in agreement.

Erza smiled, before sitting on a nearby stump. "I know." She said, kicking her legs up "But I know I wouldn't be able to beat them. I'm just not strong enough yet." She said closing her eyes, then suddenly pulling a picnic basket out of nowhere.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Duryn commented as Laxus sweatdropped.

"And it's the perfect time to do a picnic while Master and I watch!" Erza grinned.

"Well so be it then." Makarov said, looking at Duryn and Laxus. "You two will fight it out and the winner will be promoted to S-Class."

Duryn and Laxus took a look at each other, and smirked "Good enough."

Makarov nodded "Let the fighting begin!" He said before walking away, to sit next to Erza, as she handed him a sandwhich. Which he took gladly, of course.

Silence approached the two mages, taking a look at each other. Then all of a sudden, battle broke out as Laxus dashed towards Duryn, landing a successful blow on Duryn's cheek.

Or that's what he thought. Duryn smiled at Laxus, appearing behind him, as the one who Laxus struck turned into water.

"Water Dragon's Torpedo Fist!" He said engulfing his right fist in water striking Laxus in the stomach.

"Euch!" Laxus groaned before wiping his mouth and smirking. He readjusted himself "That was a good one. But I'm just getting started!" He said as lightning charged around him.

"Same here." Duryn smirked as a blue magic circle appeared beneath Laxus while a yellow magic circle was underneath him.

"One step late like usual." The two both said at unison as lightning charged upwards from the yellow magic circle while water charged upwards from the blue magic circle.

The two both dodged the upstreams of water and lightning, but quickly dashed towards each other, both successfully landing a punch on each other.

The two immediately retaliated and regained their composure.

Duryn smiled "Was that good enough for your warm up?"

Then Laxus charged himself up in lightning while water began to form and circle around Duryn.

"It's go time." Duryn said, drawing his katana out and whispered "Water Dragon's Torpedo Slicer!" He said as the blade turned into water and sent out wave of blades towards Laxus.

Laxus smirked "Is that it?" He said cockily, turning into lightning and appearing behind Duryn and kicking him in the back. "Listen here old buddy, you're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that."

"Yeah… I know." Duryn said, immediately retaliating from Laxus's kick. He closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath, water forming around him once again.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting to see what Duryn was planning to do.

"Got you." Duryn smirked, as water had binded Laxus in place. Laxus raised an eyebrow, trying to escape from the bind, but it was too late.

"Water Dragon's Torpedo Fist!" He said, water engulfing Duryn's fist. He struck upwards, as Laxus went sent upwards with it.

 _Shit!_ Laxus thought, trying to regain his balance in mid-air.

"Water Dragon's Jaw!" Duryn appeared on top of Laxus, hitting Laxus downwards back to the ground. Laxus grunted, taking the strike and falling hard towards the ground.

"Was that good enough for you?" Duryn chuckled, softly landing back on the ground.

"I just underestimated you. That's all." Laxus smirked, wiping the small blood stain off his mouth. "Now, I'll show you my secret." He said and started roaring, charging himself up in lightning.

 _What?!_ Duryn thought incredulously, covering himself from the lightnings that hit the two's surroundings.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The blond mage yelled, as he blasted out a gigantic blast of lightning towards the water dragon slayer.

 _I need to dodge this._ Duryn said and jumped, dodging the gigantic blast of lightning. He landed back, looking at Laxus, smirking "Eh? Since when could you use Dragon slayer magic huh?"

"My father put a lightning dragon slayer lacrima in it. Enough talk!" Laxus shouted, lightning fizzing around him "It's time to get serious."

Duryn smiled. Things certainly will be getting more interesting. "Oy Laxus."

"What?"

"Loser has to go through Mira's embarrassment torture."

"... You're on!" The lightning mage yelled, becoming lightning itself once again and appearing in front of Duryn. "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" He said, engulfing his fist in lightning and hitting Duryn's jaw squarely.

Duryn quickly regaining his balance mid air, gave a quick smirk "You're one step late as usual Laxus!"

Underneath Laxus, a gigantic blue circle appeared, then water sprouting upwards, sending Laxus to mid air also.

"Lightning Dragon's …"

"Water Dragon's …"

"ROAR!" The two yelled at the same time, each releasing their elements towards the direction of each other.

The two elements crashed into each other, creating a gigantic explosion in mid air as the two users safely landed back on the ground, dashing at each other, both hitting each other in the jaw.

* * *

Few moments later…

After multiple blows to each other, the two panted heavily, with bruises all over their body from all the fighting. However, that didn't stop the two's competitive nature, as they both tried to look strong and still ready to fight.

"Sorry Laxus, but this battle is mine!" Duryn said running towards Laxus, with water orbs surrounding him, and having a water engulfed fist.

"I could say the same thing!" Laxus yelled, charging towards Duryn, with a lightning engulfed fist.

"Water Dragon's"

"Lightning Dragon's"

"IRON FIST!" The two yelled after each getting struck by each other's attack. Laxus was sent off flying towards a tree, meanwhile Duryn crashed into Erza's picnic.

The two laid on the ground, completely drained out of their magic energy and stamina.

Then Makarov stood, approaching the two as they slowly stood up.

"So?" The two asked at the same time, glancing at each other.

Makarov just smiled, raising a hand in innocence "Two of you pass."

While Laxus raised an eyebrow, Duryn laughed in cheer as he looked at Laxus "Did you hear that lightning boy, we both pass! We're officially S-Class mages!"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still stronger than you though." Laxus said smirking and crossing his arms.

 _ **SCHWING**_

"Did you hear that?" Duryn asked with a raised eyebrow

Laxus shrugged and looked around.

"O-oy… Laxus…"

"What?"

Duryn pointed at the scarlet haired girl, who had shadows over her eyes and with her sword in her hand. Laxus took a quick look at the girl approaching the two, and looked back at Duryn.

"Run."

"Good idea."

The two took off, as the obviously angry scarlet haired swordsman chased the two around, swinging her sword. "GET BACK HERE INSTANT!" Erza yelled "YOU TWO RUINED MY PICNIC!"

Makarov laughed in the back, watching the three having fun. This was what family was really like. Getting strong to protect each other while having fun with it.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 3: Betrayal (Coming Soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hello again, it's Shads here :P**

 **This is particularly one of my favorite moments of my OC :P It will develop him into a person he later will be :p Well, let's get the story started!**

* * *

 **Year x782**

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to arise. Surprisingly today, the guild remained silent, which was odd for Fairy Tail. The guild had quite a reputation for being noisy and causing a lot of ruckus around the town. Even Natsu and Gray, the two who usually started fights, seemed to remain silent.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STEPPING INTO OUR GUILD AND SAYING RIDICULOUS SHIT?!" The salmon haired boy growled, taking a step forward before being stopped by a giant arm in his way.

"Calm down Natsu, this is not your fight." Makarov said, sitting down on top of the bar counter, with his eyes closed.

Another old man stood a few feet away from the Fairy Tail's guild master, chuckling at Natsu's foolish actions "Don't make me laugh, puny Fairy. You're still far too young to challenge me."

"I will ask for the final time. Where is Duryn Rodriguez?" The man asked as he began to stroke his white beard.

"And for the last time, I won't answer your question." Makarov said crossing his arms, staring into the eyes of the man in front of him. "I will not answer anything related to my children, if you do not reveal who you are."

The man evilly chuckled, before shaking his head "Well so be it then." He said placing a palm on the guild floor, suddenly rooting everyone onto their place. "I must say, you are quite an arrogant man. If it were up to me, I would have coughed it up by now."

All the members of Fairy Tail struggled to move as Natsu glared at the man "Hey! Let us go!"

"Shut it!" The man barked, glaring at Natsu. Soon, he took a look back at Makarov and smirked "I will give you one more chance. No one here can break my bind spell. And your precious grandson or Titania, isn't here to protect you." He said as a dark orb formed on his right hand.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted from the entrance of the guild hall, crossing his arms. The old man who was charging up the dark orb smirked at the voice and turned around.

Makarov's eyes widened and stood up immediately at the man who had just entered.

"So you must be Duryn." The man said looking at Duryn and chuckling. "I bring no harm, I was just asking questions and if I don't get them answered, I bring death. It's simple."

"I don't care. What is it that you want from me?" Duryn said, a hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to strike anytime.

"Duryn. Do not listen to the man's words." Makarov said but quickly got sent flying towards the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Master!" Duryn yelled, quickly drawing the katana.

"Gramps!" Everyone else in the guild shouted. However, they couldn't do anything about it due to the strong bind.

"Hurhurhur. Do not worry, he is not dead, but just unconscious." The man smirked and took a look at Duryn. "Do you not know who I am?"

"I don't give a damn. You hurt my master and you'll pay for it with your life."

"Even if I was your father?"

Duryn's eye widened, the sword dropping. "Do not lie! I do not have a biological father. I was raised by Aquos." He growled, taking a step forwards.

The man smiled and shook his head "You are completely wrong, my boy. Everyone has biological parents. I am the one who told Aquos of your coming."

"SHUT UP!" Duryn yelled, clenching his fists.

"Your last name is not Rodriguez my boy. Your real last name is Triton. Duryn Triton. You gave yourself Rodriguez to avoid it. Isn't that right?"

Duryn's eye widened once more, completely shocked. How the hell did he know that? It probably really was his father…

"Snap out of it Duryn!" Natsu yelled, charging himself in flame but angry by the fact that he couldn't move at all.

Duryn shook his head, and looked at the man, while reacquiring the katana in his hand. "Even if you were my father, what do you want from me?"

"I just came here to give you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. About Aquos's death."

Duryn sighed and closed his eye, and looked at the man "What is it?"

* * *

The man smiled mischievously, holding up a small lacrima that projected a screen. On the screen it showed the giant blue dragon, Aquos, seemingly fighting off intruders of the forest. Young Duryn wasn't present because Aquos had recently dropped him off at Magnolia during his sleep.

 _The dragon roared as men began to trap the dragon underneath a gigantic net enough to hold it down. It wasn't apparent but it seemed like the Fairy Tail's insignia on some people's' arms._

" _Finish the dragon off!" One of the many men shouted and the rest cheered on, beginning to stab the dragon on the back._

 _Aquos didn't want to fight back. It didn't believe in violence or innocent bloodshed, but it knew if it didn't do anything, it would be certain death._

 _Just then a long white haired woman appeared on top of Aquos, with a seemingly gigantic scythe. She looked around to be sixteen who was wearing a black loli dress. She also had the Fairy Tail's guild mark on her collarbone._

 _Soon the girl had raised her enormous scythe and soon cut the dragon down. Everyone else had cheered on to the dragon's death._

* * *

"There it is. The truth of your beloved dragon's death." The man said with a frown and shaking his head, looking at the shocked Fairy Tail members. "How do you feel now that you have been a part of the ones who had killed your dragon?"

Duryn bit his lip, and clenched his fists, obviously greatly angered.

"It's time for revenge Duryn… Show them the power of the Triton…" The old man said as he faded away, unbinding everyone else in the guild.

Mirajane stepped forward in front of Duryn who had recently turned around, shadows cast over his face.

"Duryn, I went through the records and there is absolutely no trace-!" Mirajane said as she was thrown into the wall by Duryn.

Reason was obviously not going to work with Duryn. Who would have listened to reasoning if someone just found that a guild that you trusted for so long, stabbed you in the back?

Duryn yelled loudly into the air, as his eyes turned white, which meant that he had opened his Triton Form, which Makarov had banned. The guild hall began to shake due to the sudden enormous spike of magic power. Suddenly the guild was surrounded with gigantic blue circles.

 _Crap! This is bad!_ Natsu and Gray both thought, backs to each other. They both looked around at the magic circles that were surrounding them and gulped. They had only heard rumors or stories about his Triton Mode, but they never expected it to be this powerful. Additionally, Laxus nor Erza wasn't around to bring Duryn back to his senses by giving him a beatdown.

"Triton - Water Dragon's Flooding! Duryn said as water began to pour out in enormous amounts out of the magic circles. He had completely lost his consciousness and had let the power inside of him taken over. Once the guild had been flooded, Duryn clenched his right fist, instantly turning water into blade slashes, injuring whoever was in the water.

Luckily for Natsu and Gray, they both dodged the attack in time, but looked down in horror of all the injured members.

Natsu growled "Snap out of it Duryn!" He said charging himself in flame and charged himself towards Duryn, and punched him in the face.

However, Duryn didn't respond to the punch. He just grabbed Natsu's wrist, turned it down and smashed him downwards to the floor.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, then stared at Duryn "Damn it Duryn! Get yourself together! You know Fairy Tail would have never done that to your dragon!" He said and formed a sword with ice. He would have to fight Duryn if he had to.

No words came from Duryn. He only wanted revenge for his foster father. He didn't' want any reasoning.

Gray clenched his fists and with no choice ran towards Duryn. As usual, Gray was half naked and with the ice sword in his hands.

Duryn just dodged Gray's attack by moving to the side and engulfed his hands in water, striking down Gray with one blow.

Duryn then slowly began walking towards where Makarov laid on the ground. If he just killed the father figure of the guild, it would have been even, wouldn't it?

He raised his katana, and started to strike down towards the old man that he had admired for so long. He then quickly came to a stop, tears dropping out from both of his eyes. Why couldn't he just finish it?

"Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as the fire blast straightly hit Duryn in the back. Natsu slowly regained his balance, holding his wrist in pain. "You want to know why?"

"Because you know that Fairy Tail would have never done such a thing. We would never hurt each other! You should know better! You're a S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail!" The pink haired boy shouted, watching Duryn slowly get up.

"It's not too late to stop." Gray said, standing next to Natsu

Duryn sighed and clenched his fists tightly. "You're right. I'm an idiot." Duryn said as his pupils returned to normal. He slammed his right fist into the floor after seeing what he had done to the guild and the members. The guild hall was completely destroyed, tables all over the place and still a few people laying down on the ground who had not gained their consciousness yet.

"It's okay Duryn, everyone in their correct mind would have acted that way…" Mirajane said with a small smile. It hadn't been too long since of Lisanna's sudden passing and it just ached her heart to see another one of her precious family member like this.

Duryn gulped, trying so hard to fight back the tears. Was everyone really just going to forgive him just like that? He had hurt them. He had hurt his own people that he called family. He slowly picked up his knees off the floor and stood up, wobbling. He turned around, tears dripping down his eyes as he held up his katana once again.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DAMNED EYE!" Duryn yelled and raised the blade to his right eye, slashing down, which made the Fairy Tail members gasp and widen their eyes.

Blood dripped down his right eye, as Duryn immediately ran outside of the guild hall, blood dripping from his right side while tears dropped down from his left side.

Mirajane teared up and collapsed onto her knees, crying out aloud, while Natsu and Gray looked shocked as with the rest of the guild members.

Makarov sighed quietly. He had feigned his knockout and watched the ceiling of the guild hall quietly. _That boy is never going to forgive himself and will greatly begin his downfall… I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you._

* * *

 **If you liked it as much as I do, please consider leaving a review or follow or maybe even a favorite! Thanks for all the support :P**

 **Shads Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bright rays of sunshine shone through the eerie forest. At the middle of the forest, there was a simple, and small log cabin, but served it's purpose as a shelter. Inside it wasn't too fancy, however it had a kitchen, a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a bathroom. Beside the bed, it sat a nightstand with a picture frame on it.

The picture was of a Fairy Tail insignia. Soon, footsteps were heard near the bed as the tall, male figure picked up the frame, followed by a deep sigh.

The man placed his hand on his right eye, then shook his head, placing the picture back down. "It's just not time yet." He said quietly, shaking his head in disappointment. It had been nearly two years since he ever a stepped a foot in the guild, and he hadn't forgiven himself for his actions two years ago.

His train of thought was interfered when a ring on the communication lacrima occurred. Huh? Who could it be at this time? The man thought and sighed, walking towards the lacrima on top of the desk. He hesitantly looked at the lacrima, then shook his head before picking up the lacrima.

A woman with white hair which curled slightly towards the end and a distinctive upward ponytail appeared on the lacrima screen, calling the man's name. It was no other than the famous Mirajane Strauss.

"Duryn! The guild needs your help!" Mirajane yelled with apparent tears forming in her eyes.

Duryn blinked. The guild needed his help? They had the almighty powerful Laxus, and Erza. Why him?

When she received no response, she sighed "Duryn, don't tell me you're still not over the fact on what happened two years ago." She then shook her head before tears formed in her eyes again "The Master is ill… And… And…" She just couldn't continue.

Duryn sighed. He hated seeing Mirajane crying, and hearing the news that the master was ill. But why couldn't she continue after that? He asked himself before spotting a badly beat up Freed behind Mirajane. "What's going on?" was the first question to escape out of the male's mouth.

"L-Laxus… H-he wants to take over the guild… Everyone is fighting against him to stop him from destroying the whole town." She continued, wiping the tears away with her finger "Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were helping Laxus too, but Erza, Lucy and I took care of them. And as for Laxus… Natsu and Gajeel is fighting him."

"So please Duryn, we need your hel-" Mirajane's voice was cut off with the sound of shattering glass.

Duryn sighed, shaking his right hand and walked away to the wall. Why was Laxus pulling off this bullcrap? Did he completely lose his sanity and lost all his feeling towards the guild and his own grandfather? What did he wish to accomplish from this?

That's what came to his mind secondly. The first thing that came to his mind was Duryn, don't tell me you're still not over the fact on what happened two years ago.

It was indeed true, he was still not over the event that happened two years ago. How could he? It was him that attacked the guild.

Duryn shook his head and laid on his bed, staring at the blank wall on top of him. Did he really have to go help Natsu and the rest on fighting Laxus? From the news and rumors, he had heard that they overcame Phantom Lord and Jellal Fernandes. All these thoughts tired him, and soon he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Magnolia, inside Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"So? What did he say?" Cana questioned the white haired mage.

"I lost connection with him." Mirajane replied, and looked at Cana who shook her head in anger and picked up a giant keg of liquor.

"Well what the hell happens now? Hope for a miracle and hope somehow Natsu pulls off a win?" Cana asked before beginning to chug the whole keg.

Mirajane didn't respond to Cana's words as she was too busy staring outside the guild doors. Duryn, please we need your help. She thought Erza is injured and I drained my magical energy. If you don't come, Natsu and everyone else is in danger. So please, stop thinking about only yourself and come help your friends out!

Another location in the middle of Magnolia

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LOTUS BLADE!" Natsu yelled, as he wrapped his hands in flame and swirled them around, barraging Laxus with a torrent of flame and sending him flying away. Natsu chuckled wobbly, then roared at the sky "I WIN!" but slowly his eyes widened at the sound of another chuckle.

"Think again idiot." Laxus smirked before slowly standing up, charging lightning in his mouth "You think a mage like me will go down so easily to the likes of you?! Don' make me laugh!" He said "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Furthermore, blasting out a gigantic blast of lightning towards Natsu. It was amazing that Laxus still had the stamina and magical energy to fire off a blast so big.

Natsu gulped in fear. He wanted to move out of the lightning coming towards him but his body wasn't following his mind. His muscles ached and he just couldn't move a single step anymore. Just as he was about to be hit with the lightning blast, a feminine figure with a blond hair appeared in front of the salmon haired boy, taking the hit straight on.

Immediately grabbing onto the bruised up girl, Natsu's eyes widened "What the hell were you thinking Lucy?!"

Lucy smiled a little bit "You always protected me so it was my turn to return the favor. I-I'll be okay… You would have died if you took that hit." She said before fainting.

Natsu felt all the blood boil inside him as he clenched his fists tight, slamming them to the ground. "LAXUS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, trying to stand up. However he miserably failed, falling onto his knees. He had never been so ashamed of himself. Laxus was just so much stronger than he was. His mindset was ready to fight another 100 rounds but his body couldn't have said the same. He looked up to the now dark skies "I don't want this to be the end…" He said quietly looking at Lucy next to him.

"You were never a match for me Natsu! Now die with that foolish girl!" Laxus cackled then began forming lightning in the shape of a halberd. Many others shouted Laxus's name but they couldn't just fight against him. His lightning palace took a toll on everyone. Even Erza. "Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd!" He yelled throwing the halberd shaped lightning towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Idiot." With that, a trident shaped water flew down from the sky, hitting into the lightning halberd and creating an explosion. Soon after, enormous amount of water poured down from the sky in front of Natsu and Lucy. The water slowly took form of Duryn, who crossed his arms, staring into Laxus.

"Oh? You were still alive after all. Finally, a real challenger."

"You're the biggest idiot in the history of this planet, after Natsu."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled but gladly looked up to Duryn

"You know Laxus, remember the talk that we had when we were children? When you were persuading me to join the guild with you? To become the strongest duo? But what the hell happened to the both of us? We're both traitors of the guild. It's not too late to stop and apologize."

"Shut up!" Laxus growled charging himself in lightning "You don't know anything Duryn, so stop interfering! I will make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in the entire world!"

"So this is what it's about." Duryn chuckled quietly and sighed "This isn't the proper way to do this. Who cares if they see us any other way? What it matters is that we stick together no matter what. You're forgetting the main theme of the guild buddy."

"Things have changed while you were gone!" Laxus growled once more taking a step closer to Duryn "I can't this guild anymore!" He said

"I will be the new master of Fairy Tail and make the ultimate guild that fears nothing!"

"Then you would have to go through me first."

"With pleasure!"

The two smirked, before charging at each other with their fists engulfed in their respective elements, striking each other clean in the jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyloooo! It's me Shads. I'm just here to say I don't own Fairy Tail lol.

Please enjoy and favorite/follow/review! It helps me out a lot :D

* * *

Lucy groaned finally opening her eyes, though her entire body ached from the lightning blast she took earlier. She looked around to see Natsu on his knees, who was watching what it seemed like a staredown between Laxus and Duryn. Lucy then blinked, looking up to the other man. She had never seen him around at the guild before.

"N-Natsu. Who's that?" She whispered, slowing crawling to Natsu's side.

"He's Duryn. He's one of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail and is seen as Laxus's equal." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"D-Duryn?" Lucy questioned, looking up to the man once again "I heard news of him… People thought he was dead."

"Sheesh why does everyone think I was dead?" Duryn scowled, listening to Lucy's words, which scared the blond girl. Then he looked back at Laxus, and facepalmed, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you're not participating in the Fantasia Parade this year. Damn. I was stoked to see you perform and embarrass yourself." Duryn said laughing.

"Tsch." Laxus replied, sending a bolt of lightning towards the water dragon slayer.

It barely missed, though it didn't stop Duryn from continuing to laugh.

"Don't tell me Natsu and these guys made you tired. Come on man! I thought you were better than this." Duryn laughed, wiping tears off his eyes.

Laxus clicked his tongue, slowly getting annoyed by Duryn's continuous mocking.

"Shut it you! I'm tired of hearing how Fairy Tail's gotten weaker!" Laxus growled, fists clenching at his sides. "What does it matter to you anyway?!"

Duryn replied with a sigh "Nothing really. I left the guild two years ago quietly, so if I wanted to I could have just left everyone to die. But I just don't see the point of this foolish act you're pulling off. Someday when master deems you ready for the master position. You're already one of the top mages in the guild. Why go to this kind of length where you almost destroyed a town? You really need to learn to relax a bit… Everyone respects you, Laxus. It's just you that's not ready for this."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. He knew how capable Duryn was, so he couldn't fight at his current state, but he smirked. Duryn was no longer part of Fairy Tail so he was in no position to tell him what to do. But he also thought that Duryn joining his dream of Fairy Tail would make the guild unstoppable. However, first and foremost, he was wasting his time talking.

"Let me ask a question." Laxus said.

"Hm?" Duryn replied, with a concerned look.

"Join my side and we will be unstoppable like how we talked about in our younger days. We can make a compromise and build an ultimate guild that will show cowardice to none." Laxus finished, offering a hand to Duryn.

"God you're such an idiot… You don't get it do you?" Duryn said

He heaved a heavy sigh, and shook his head. He then looked at Laxus with his non damaged eye in a concerned manner.

"We talked about this before. I told you I have no absolute interest in all of these being the strongest and bullcrap. I joined Fairy Tail because **YOU** asked me to join with you. If you didn't come to me that day, I probably wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail or even be alive. I know I left the guild, but it doesn't change the fact of how much thankful I am to the master and everyone in the guild. In exchange for that, I will protect this guild from anyone who picks a fight on it. That's just how I am."

"Have you forgotten that it was Fairy Tail who slayed Aquos?!" Laxus asked

Duryn heaved another sigh and shook his head.

"The death of Aquos is not the matter of this. Laxus listen to me. I betrayed the guild once and I refuse to let you to continue this foolish act. Master, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza and the others all still believed in me after that incident. I haven't forgiven myself and you will do the same. I still trust in you Laxus. I know deep inside you, you really care about this guild. This is all matter of simple principal and morals. Although I am no longer a part of Fairy Tail, I am still eternally grateful to Master Makarov and others and I will stop anyone from hurting them."

Laxus growled. As he thought, Duryn was hard to persuade to join his side. No problem though. It had just meant he had to put Duryn out of this "game" of his. Duryn wasn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore, so it seemed fine to him.

"Honestly…" Duryn drew Laxus's attention once more "I really had no idea you would pull this kind of thing. Sheesh… You really need to relax a little. Maybe then you can see the things that you can't see right now. Think about it, if you destroyed Magnolia along with the guild with the Hall of Thunder, what good would it do if you really want to be the master? Just doesn't make sense to me."

"Who cares about your opinion? I'll deal with you quickly and you can meet your dead father in heaven." Laxus remarked, charging himself in lightning.

Duryn sighed. He hoped it hadn't come to this but if he wanted a battle, he would give him a battle.

-:P-

All over Magnolia, screens popped up, announcing the biggest fight yet. Many members of the guild, who were still conscious, looked at the words, some happy and some shocked. At one end of the town, Cana and Mirajane both looked up to the screen, Cana staring at the words and Mirajane seemingly very happy. At another end, Erza groaned, holding her arm in pain as she looked at the board, with a small smile. And last but not least, back at the guildhall, Levy smiled and put her hands together, closing her giant pile of books. In bold letters, the screens read:

 **Laxus vs Duryn. Battle in Progress.**

If people had forgotten, Duryn was definitely strong. Duryn and Laxus were always known in the guild to be eternal rivals because they were so equal in strength. However, Laxus was at a disadvantage. He had just gone up against Natsu and felt drained.

"So he did come after all." Cana said "I'm so definitely giving him a beating after this."

Mirajane nodded and giggled "I knew he would come."

"Duryn?" Freed said, barely standing up from the beating he took from Mirajane. "He is the water dragon slayer, right? The man who actually can give Laxus a challenge?"

"Yes he is." Mirajane answered, looking at Freed in worry.

"He must be very talented then to be Laxus's equal." Freed remarked

"Yes. I came to know Duryn for pretty long. If you consider Laxus the spear, consider Duryn as the shield. He will wait for you to make a mistake then strike. He never attacks first." Mirajane said firmly.

Mirajane was right. Laxus was always known to be the brute, aggressive, and attack first type, but Duryn's style of battle was completely different. He never attacked first, and always was on the defensive side of things. He then would bite you when you make a mistake. He was never rash and never easily provoked.

-:P-

Duryn jumped up, avoiding multiples of bolt of lightning, that made him grin. He could tell Laxus was tired and he just looked so vulnerable. He stood on the ground firmly as he landed then looked towards Laxus.

"Don't tell me you're tired." Duryn taunted, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it! Stop being so defensive and fight like a real man!" Laxus retorted, growling.

"You should know me better than everyone now. I would never attack first." Duryn smiled

"Grr!" Laxus growled, dashing towards Duryn with a lightning charged fist and struck upwards "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Duryn swiftly jumped backwards avoiding the lightning attack and immediately retaliated himself by sending a powerful water orb towards Laxus.

The water orb exploded as it came in contact with Laxus, but didn't do much harm. Laxus cursed to himself for letting himself getting hit by the orb and formed a lightning aura around himself.

"Coward!" Laxus growled

"Aquos taught me that great defense leads to great offense but not the other way around. Save yourself the trouble and give up. You can't fight me in that condition."

Laxus's reply consisted of throwing multiple waves of lightning that immediately crashed into Duryn, causing smoke. He then charged himself in lightning and dashed towards Duryn's location, but with no avail, found nothing but a trap.

Water clenched onto Laxus's legs as Duryn appeared from above "Water Dragon's Torpedo Kick!" He said, kicking Laxus down on the ground with his attack.

"Damn… You got better haven't you?" Laxus growled, looking up to Duryn, as he admitted that it did hurt.

"There's always going to be someone better than you." Duryn replied with a sigh and a bored expression on his face.

"I'm going to destroy you if that's the last thing I do!" Laxus growled as he declared. A smirk grew back on his face, as he kicked down towards Duryn's legs which made Duryn jump up. Just as he thought. Laxus's smirk regrew onto his face as he charged his fist up in lightning and punched Duryn squarely in the jaw.

"Damn." Duryn said, landing onto the ground after the blow. He sighed, deciding that this battle was official and he would need to finish this soon. He was already tired from coming all the way to Magnolia and sooner or later, Laxus would regain his stamina. He was the one at advantage here, and definitely wasn't looking forward to be the one at disadvantage.

-:P-

Duryn coughed, knees onto the floor. He couldn't move as he breathed in and out heavily. Endurance had always been a problem for Duryn and Laxus knew that better than everyone else. Laxus had taken advantage of that and drew the battle for so long to make Duryn exhausted.

Laxus smirked, looking down at Duryn "What? Did cutting you eye open make you lose all of your powers? Hah! Guess this is the end of the road for you." He said and shot lightning towards Duryn.

Lightning wasn't a very good combination with water and it electrocuted Duryn badly.

Duryn then crumpled to Laxus's feet, coughing and black smokes appearing and the dreadful burning smell.

Laxus smirked, as he stomped his lightning charged foot on Duryn, leaving behind multiple bruises on Duryn. He then sat on his knees and shook his head "Oh Duryn… think of all the things we could have done together, but you just had to turn your back against me. What an idiot. You half assed this fight and that pisses me off. Wake the hell up."

"DURYN! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled on top of their lungs, which attracted Laxus's attention.

Laxus stood up and began walking towards the two, charging his fists in lightning "And as for you two… You both wasted my precious time. And the consequence is… death." He said and raised his fist in anger.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Silent Killing."

Laxus's eyes widened as he felt a blade pierce through him. It felt so cold than any other regular blade. ' _Who the hell…_ ' He thought hazily as he saw Duryn in front of him, putting his katana back into the socket and back turned. "How?" Laxus coughed, blood leaking from his mouth and fell to his knees. "Don't tell me…" He hazily looked back to see that the Duryn who was laying down was just a pool of water. Desperately trying to keep his consciousness, he smirked "Damn you Duryn." Then fainted.

Duryn sighed with both of his eyes opened and slowly closed his damaged right eye.

"WOAH! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU GOTTA SHOW ME! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?!" Natsu immediately bombarded Duryn with questions jumping up and down, forgetting that his whole body was aching.

"Rest." Duryn said and punched Natsu down which made him faint.

He then began walking towards the edge of the building, and looked downwards to calculate his jump distance. As he readied himself to jump down, he was stopped by a feminine voice.

"Hey… Where are you going?" Lucy asked, looking at Duryn in concern who was still a little bruised up.

"Back to my home." Duryn said then looked at Lucy "Who are you anyways? Natsu's girlfriend?"

"AM NOT!"

"That's what I thought. Natsu's taste of girls are weird."

Lucy blushed slightly as she kept quiet.

"And you're pretty ugly so…"

"HEY! YOU'RE JUST AS RUDE!"

"AM NOT!" Duryn replied before shaking his head in laughter "I will always watch Fairy Tail even if I'm not a member of this guild. I owe my life to them. I'm sure you will enjoy this guild as much as I did."

"T-thanks…" Lucy responded with a small smile

"Cherish every moments in life Lucy." Duryn said before jumping down and disappearing from her sight.

Lucy smiled and nodded, but then blinked looking at the unconscious Natsu and Laxus. She sighed, closing her eyes and looked up to the skies, yelling "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CARRY THESE GUYS?!"

END.

* * *

It's not a story without some comic relief :D

I'm tired from writing this chapter and I'll try to roll out chapter six whenever I'm free.

Everyone please enjoy and review!

Shads out


End file.
